Pieces of the Heart
by Megs4359
Summary: Rory and Logan trying to see eye to eye after their break up
1. Chapter 1

My First Story- be kind

He missed the feel of her, the pressure that she made. It happened without his knowledge, but without that feel there he felt empty.

He thought that he would just go back to his life before her. There would be a few memories but nothing that he wouldn't be able to forget.

She dropped out of school so he would not see her there, and she didn't go to the bars and clubs that he did. Out of sight out of mind.

He didn't need a girlfriend just a girl when he was lonely or drunk.

He didn't think that feel that pressure mattered in the relationship but now he craved for it.

To be able to put his fingers thru hers or to give her small touches as they went thru out the day together. To sit at dinner and play with her hair, he missed it.

He had tried with other girls but it didn't feel the same. He hated to touch them almost as much as he hated their touch on him. Their touch was needy and for the wrong reasons. They wanted something from him that he could not give. They had heard that he finally had a girlfriend and wanted to be the next and all that goes with it. They had heard about the Birkin bag, the others wanted that more then himself.

There would never be another girlfriend that wasn't her. He had been so happy with her. There was never a time that he didn't want her, while they had been together, he still wanted her. Not even just for the sex, he wanted her.

As he lay in his bed, he could still smell her on his pillow. He hadn't had another girl in his room since her. She fit so well in his arms, like they were made to fit perfectly. He missed the feel of her.

With her it hadn't been sex it had been love. He was more experienced then her but that didn't matter because when they were together it was perfect. Each time was passionate and new. Fun and challenging. He wanted her. He missed her and only her.

He missed the playful banter, and intelligent conversation. They could discuss anything for hours, but maybe they weren't talking about what mattered.

They should have talked about important things. Things like her mom and her dropping out of school. He did not want to pressure her into something that she didn't want. He wanted her happy and in his life.

When she had left she took a piece of himself with her. A piece that she owned from the first moment that he saw her. A piece that she never knew that she had. A piece that she would have forever, his heart.

She moved her hand over to the other side of the bed, looking for his warmth. Her hand just encountered cold sheets. She sat up in bed when she remembered that he wasn't there. He hadn't been there.

She missed him, more then she let herself believe. She missed his crazy stories and the crazy things that he and she did together. She missed the times that they wouldn't go out but just sit in quiet. She missed the talking.

Missing him was like a slow ache in her heart. She things that if she did nothing about it, it would still always there, but if she let it, it would consume her entire body.

When she had been with another it had been clumbsy and not satifying. With him it had been perfect. They had been making love and everything had stopped. Only they had existed and she had never felt more treasured. It had been magical and beautiful, fun and playful. And had filled her in a way that she didn't know she was empty

She had been in love before, but never like this. This love could have been forever.

It been weeks now and still ache maybe greater then it was. She misses the entire pressure and feel of his presents.

She knows that she will never be the same, that he took a part of herself with him. A part that she never wants back from him. A part that she had never given so entirely before to anyone else. He knows that he has a least a small part of it, but he doesn't know that he has the entire thing, her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

He picked up the phone to dial. He couldn't remember what he wanted to say. What would she say? Would the words come to him without pause? He had to do something. She had a part of his heart and he needed her to know. Would it change anything, would it change anything?

He felt that only half of himself drifted through his life. He regretted things that he said. He wanted his words back. He also regretted things that he did not say.

He had been drunk; he didn't mean what he had said. He could remember what he had said sentence by sentence, word for word, hurtful thing by hurtful thing.

He maybe didn't want the old but he defiantly wanted the new, the future. Things this time could be different, better.

He didn't want total change, total difference. He just wanted the feel and the presents of her again.

They would talk about important stuff now, this time. He would see that past wrongs were put right.

There would still be the fun and the laughter, the sense of belonging to someone. But there would also be the discussions, the talking and the truth.

He would apologize without question. He didn't mean for it to happen. For a second he wanted to remember what his life was like without the pressure, without her presents.

He knew what it was like, he remembered all too clearly now, the emptiness. He didn't feel whole without her.

Since she had been gone he couldn't capture what he had before her. The parties and the girls. Every girl that he saw wasn't her. Every party didn't have her there. He needed her.

What he needed to say couldn't be said over the phone. He needed to see her, to breathe the same air as her, to look in to her blue eyes. He needed to see the love so that he would have the strength.

This time, this future that they needed to have would be enough as long as it was forever.

Sorry that it is so short. I will hopefully add Rory's side soon. Please read and review (even if it's bad) The more reviews that I get the more encouragement I will have to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at the phone wishing that it would ring. Or could be the person that she had been waiting for.

She had picked up the phone countless times, but each time she lost her courage before the number was dialed

She missed him more than she ever thought possible. She missed his phone call, she missed his presence. She missed his touch and she missed his kisses. Most of all she missed him.

She never felt this lost without the others. She had loved the other two before she knew exactly what love was. She had loved them the best that she knew how then. Now she loved like her heart was on fire. She needed him like the air she breathed.

She knew that it would stop hurting in time. She would get over it, get over him.

But that is not what she wanted. She didn't want to get over him; she wanted to be with him.

She looked at the phone again. She seemed to be pulled towards it. She picked up the phone and watched as her fingers dialed the number. Then without thinking or maybe with only one thought in her head she ended the called before it was answered.

She couldn't do it over the phone. All that she needed to say, the things that she needed to see couldn't be done over the phone. She needed to see him. She needed to see him now.

She grabbed her coat and keys and walked out the door. It was a short walk to the campus. She would hopefully be able to think about what she wanted to say on the walk. It didn't matter to her right then, all that mattered was him.

As she walked in through the front gates of Yale, she saw him walking towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

I had to do this chapter a bit different. Sorry. Logan's thoughts are in regular type. Rory's thoughts are in bold. When they are talking to each other it will be in "". Sorry for any and all confusion.

He didn't expect it. It happened so suddenly. One second he was walking to her apartment. The next second he looked up and she was there.

She looked beautiful. It took his breath away when he saw her. He knew that he had missed her but he didn't know how much until this second.

**When she turned the corner and walked towards the main gates of Yale, the last thing that she had expected was him. But there he was with a look of determination on his face.**

**Her heart skipped a beat. Her mouth instantly turned into a smile. They were still far apart, but growing closer with each step.**

**What was he doing? Where was he going? Could he be coming to see her? All these questions flooded her brain.**

He saw her smile. He was coming closer to her. Other people were swirling around them and in between them. It didn't matter to him. He didn't see the other people he only saw her.

He didn't know what to say but he couldn't wait to say it. Anything that he said would be the right thing because he would be talking to her. He would be working at fixing the hole in his life, in his body, in his chest, in his heart.

**She was trying not to run towards him. She had no idea of what to say; only that she had to talk to him. As she moved closer, one of the faceless people that were there in the background came into the way. **

**It was a girl. The girl stopped him. She touched him in an intimate way. A way that suggested that it wasn't an accident. She stopped, dead. She watched the girl and him. He had his hands on the girl. The girl's hands were on his waist and his hands were on top of the girls. **

**She couldn't look anymore. She turned around to make the trip back to her apartment. From there she would go home to her mom's for a few days.**

**Tears splashed on her face as she walked towards her apartment. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been. When she saw him for more then an instant she thought that he was coming for her. How wrong she had been. He had been there for her, the girl. She would need to move on, the same way that he had.**

As he quickly moved towards her, something stopped him. Someone. A girl one of the people who swirled around him. The girl was not the right one. She was not the one that he wanted.

He glanced down at the girl that had attached herself to his hips, around his waist. He recognized the girl. The girl was someone from a different life. A life that he didn't want anymore. If it wasn't her he didn't want it. He had one goal in mind, this wasn't it. He grabbed her hands with the intent to remove them.

He looked up at her, the girl that was still steps away. He looked where he wanted to be. He saw her face crumble. He saw her, he saw inside her mind. She was getting the wrong idea. He saw her turn and leave.

The girl was pushed off him without as so much as a back word glance. He had one and only goal. Her.

He ran towards her. He had to explain. He caught her shoulder. He turned her around. He could see the tears running down her face. He wanted to take it all back. He never intended to make her cry. He put out his hand to wipe her tears

"Rory…"

Please, Please review. I'm going to try to update before the new episode tomorrow. Try. I have school and life, however the more reviews the better chance that I will update. ( I know bribery but, I live for reviews.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but decided to update anyway. **

**Same deal as the last chapter. Rory's thoughts are in bold, Logan's plain and talking in "". **

**She felt a pressure on her shoulder. She turned around before she heard him whisper. **

"Rory"

She looked up at him with questions in her eyes. He also saw the pain, the hurt. He knew what had caused that hurt, the girl. The girl that didn't mean anything to him. The one that stopped him. She had seen, that girl had hurt her. He had hurt her. He wanted to take the last few minutes back. He wanted a do over.

Surprisingly he didn't want a do over for the past few weeks. In the past few weeks it had made him see, made him understand how much he needed her, how much he wanted her and most of all how much he couldn't live without her.

**She brushed him off her. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to hear his excuses for the girl. She had been wrong. Part of her had hoped that he was missing her the same that she was missing him. She had been wrong.**

**He could move on, but she didn't want to stand by and watch. She couldn't watch.**

"Rory wait, Please"

**She heard this and turned around to face him once again. There was a catch in his voice. Something that said to her that she needed to turn around. **

**She looked into his eyes. There was something new that hadn't been there before. His eyes had a new sparkle that hadn't been there before.**

"Rory, I was coming to see you"

"You were? What about that girl that I just saw you with?"

"Her? She was nothing. She was just in my way, on my way to you."

He could see her mind processing what he said. Her wanting to believe him. He didn't know what else to say to convince her except for one thing.

"Rory, I love you"

**She heard the words but she couldn't believe them. The girl was nothing. He loved her. She couldn't let herself believe it.**

"You love me?

"This time apart had made me realize how much I need you. How much you mean to me. How much I love you"

"Oh, Logan, I love you too"

He pulled her into his arms. He had never felt so complete.

**She held him like he was a life line that she so desperately needed.**

"Just one question, where were you going when you saw me?

"I was coming to see you Logan. I couldn't be without you any longer.

"Oh Ace."

They stood there just holding each other for what felt like to both of them forever.

**I don't know if this is the last chapter or not... it might be… I will decide after the episode tonight. Or if anyone has a compelling reason for me to continue. I have kept up with this better then I thought I would. I thought that the first chapter would be just a one shot, but anyway. Please read and review. (no threats this time :) )**


End file.
